The object on which the silk screen printing is to be performed is held by an object holder module, for example mounted on a turn table unit. The screen is normally horizontal. The squeegee scrapes the screen in a direction of printing or a longitudinal direction. The object has a rectilinear generatrix in a transverse direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction.
In order to print on an object having a rectilinear generatrix in the longitudinal direction, it is a technique known from the state of the art to modify the configuration of the printing device in order for the squeegee to be scraping the screen in the transverse direction. For this purpose, the printing device is provided with a second squeegee holder that is capable of scraping the screen in the transverse direction which replaces the first squeegee holder that is capable of scraping the screen in the longitudinal direction.
However, the modification of the device is a long and complex process because it is necessary to readjust the position settings of the blade holder module relative to the chassis.